Pressure sensitive mounting tapes for high temperature creep resistant applications such as automotive specification requirements have heretofore been made with foams other than polyolefins because of the difficulty in obtaining a high temperature resistant bond of a pressure sensitive adhesive to polyolefins in comparison to other foams such as polychloroprene, polyurethane, and polyacrylate.
The present invention demonstrates that high temperature performances can be attained with a particularly formulated pressure sensitive adhesive in combination with a polyolefin foam. This product possesses characteristics such that its high temperature shear resistance is even greater than that observed with the aforementioned products currently being used in these applications.